


angel with a shotgun

by tastry



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastry/pseuds/tastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura Akemi will not bow to any odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	angel with a shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just a random drabble i wanted to write

Their relationship was nothing but a maze.

Homura was the small mouse. She was the selfless partaker in experiments that would leave her wounded or worse. Madoka was the reward -- the unattainable object that no matter how hard Homura tried to race to the finish line, she would always fall too short.

One would think that despite how many times she tried and failed, Homura would learn to give up.

However, the magical girl of Time was not ambient. She would not let the odds bring her down.

She was strong.

She was determined.

She was faithful.

She was desolate.


End file.
